stonehall_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunters
Hunters are humans who have recieved proper training to exterminate supernatural beings that are a threat to the public. There are several Hunter characters in Stonehall High. In the town of Stonehall it seems to be a custom for older Hunters to train their children, although it is optional. It is assumed that being a Hunter is a career paid for by the government, because Joey Sanders received a large pay-out compensation for an injury that paralysed him during a hunting mission. Hunters are trained in combat and with various weapons; their job can involve tracking as well as killing dangerous supernatural creatures. There are laws that outline allowances for Hunters, like when they are permitted to use lethal force. Some Hunters may hunt monsters while being underage, although it is unlikely they are paid or acting on the authority of a government. They may also hunt without getting paid, as volunteers, so long as proper regulations are followed. Weapons Although Hunters may be trained to fight with a multitude of weapons, they are supposed to have one main weapon so they can become the best at using it. Specialty Weapons can take on generic forms, such as swords or axes, but they can be more complex. Complex weapons can be unpredictable to fight against and take a certain amount of skill to master. In Stonehall High no Hunter has had any kind of firearm, the closest weapon being a crossbow. This could be due to laws concerning Hunters, as they are able to have weapons on them in public places with some exceptions (schools, hospitals etc). Firearms are perceivably only allowed to be carried by police. Explosives are also not allowed for Hunters, however the Ripper was known to use grenades. This is most likely because he was serving as an accomplice of a supernatural criminal organization, and therefore wasn't inclined to follow any laws concerning Hunters and explosive weapons. Enchanted Weapons are weapons that have been infused with magic by certain supernatural beings and can have a vast arrary of additional powers. While weapons can be inventive they must follow the legal guidelines which dictate what a Hunter is allowed to carry and use. This is a list of weapons used by Hunters throughout the story: *Knives *Shuriken (throwing stars) *Swords (e.g. katana, scimitar, chainsaw sword) *Scythe *Twin Daggers connected by a chain *Sickles *Sickle with chain (kusara kama) *Illusionary Staff *Twin metal Boomerangs *Grenades *Wire *Metal lacerating Whip *Crossbow *War Hammer *Darts *Spear *Lance *Anchor with chain *Vibrating Heat Axe *''Mordred'' (Bianca Myers's ultimate Enchanted Weapon) Culture Hunters have existed for a long time, most likely they are as old as the supernatural species that exist in the story. As human society has developed over time and modern governments have been established, their laws have been made around Hunters to give them special exceptions to continue hunting dangerous monsters. Hunters are usually trained at a young age by their family, this is probably because it is seen as a tradition and artform. Hunters are usually driven by a sense of duty to protect their community from harm by dangerous supernatural beings; because of this they generally get along well with each other. During the Secret War in Australia during 1995 when The Warlock posed a threat to humankind many Hunters from other countries traveled overseas to lend their support along with other supernatural beings as well, specifically Dragons. The winning side of the Secret War was mostly Hunters who had banded together to fight a common enemy. Being humans Hunters can vary greatly in moral behavior. Some Hunters can be outlaws who use their skill for criminal activities as opposed to hunting dangerous monsters for the government. One example being the Ripper, although it is revealed he was a rare case and voluntarily influenced by Hades Elgard's control over him with the Black Blood. During the Secret War, The Warlock was able to get various supernatural species to join his side by convincing them to overthrow the human governments that ruled the world and seemingly oppressed them. As the war continued to grow in devastation many Hunters began to fear certain or all supernatural beings, and committed illegal discriminatory attacks in collective groups. An example being when the hospital where Bianca Myers worked at was burnt down because it was known that supernatural beings worked there. This was done despite the fact that most of the patients were human. Characters Throughout Stonehall High the main battles were between The Coven, Hades and The Warlock against the protagonists who were organized by the Senior Hunters. The Senior Hunters were veterans of the Secret War and respected Hunters in their town and community. Two of the three main characters in the story are Hunters. Hunters are generally shown in a positive light, as they essentially act as protectors for the rest of the human race. This is a list of the known Hunters in the story: *Lora Desdemona *Kaitlyn Desdemona *Michael Jeffry *Collin Desdemona *Robert Jeffry *Lisa Jeffry *Mr. Jeffry *The Ripper *Joey Sanders *Walter Sanders *Teagan Sanders *Mr. Myers